While You Were Away
by thatwritersdream
Summary: After a year and a half of touring with Utau, the guardians, Ikuto, Utau find that not only Amu has changed but also her power has grown to the level where she can't control it. Amu often panics into the arms of her new friends. Amu tends to push her older friends away-not wanting them to be dragged into her new deathly game of power. And who is the new neko boy in Amu's life?
1. Chapter 1

**It's been **_**forever**_ **since I've been on here oh my god. Okay so this is my very first Shugo Chara fanfiction and I really hope you like it. I always want to read a fanfiction where Amu meets an OC(s)m and befriends them. Okay I'll just get to the longer summary.**

** After a year and a half of traveling with Utau on tour and meeting Ikuto along the way, the Guardians have returned home only to find huge changes. There's a new enemy on the rise. Amu is the bearer to three new charas, and this time it's not the Embryo that holds the power. The guardians, Ikuto, Utau find that not only Amu has changed but also her power has grown to the level where she can't control it. Amu often panics into the arms of her new friends, panicking how she shouldn't be able to bear seven chara. Amu tends to push her older friends away- not wanting them to be dragged into her deathly game. Who are Amu's new friends? Her new enemies? And who is this new neko cat boy and guitarist Amu seems to be close to?**

While You Were Away

Chapter One

One year and a half ago

"Amu, are you positive that you don't want to come along with us?" Utau questioned the pinkette who shook her head side to side.

"I can't." Amu gave a small smile. "It's not that I don't want to- really I do, but there are things I have to take care of here at home."

Utau placed her hands on her hips, eyeing Amu suspiciously. Maybe Amu just didn't want to go, and that honestly hurt Utau inside. "Uh huh like what Amu? What do you possibly need to take care of here at home to pass up this chance of exploring the world alongside with your friends?"

Amu diverted her gaze to the ground, a sad spark igniting in her eyes.

"My grandmother has fallen ill, Utau, and mama and papa are too busy with work." Amu lifted her honey eyes to meet the singer's purple. "She needs someone to take care of her nowadays."

Feeling a tinge of guilt for pressing Amu, Utau nodded, "I understand Amu." She smiled. "We are going to miss you, I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you all too!" Amu tries to cheer up. "Good luck Utau!"

Utau turns around to walk into the boarding line, casting one last look. It would be a year and a half of touring various states before she'd see the pink chara bearer. Utau walked down the hallway, stepping inside then plane with the guardians, waiting to go to the first stop of the tour.

Amu watched from the waiting area glass window as the plane with her friends departed, smiling sadly to herself. She felt bad for lying about her grandmother, but she needed to be here for her mother. A secret she didn't tell her friends was that her grandmother had passed away only two days ago, and Amu couldn't leave her family to have fun- and if she told the guardians then they would have stayed.

"Everything will be okay Amu-chan!" Ran cheered, hovering over her bearer with Su and Miki.

"I know, but it's going to be a little lonely for now." Amu sighed, beginning to walk away from the window.

"Well now you have a chance to meet new people! ~Desu" Su says, smiling at Amu softly.

"I guess." Amu says shoving her hands into her pockets, keeping her eyes on the floor while maneuvering through the crowd of people.

Only a year ago that Easter was finally defeated after finding out the Embryo was just a stone. The head of the Easter Company ended up being Hikaru Ichinomiya, young boy who was forced to grow up to fast by his grandfather, Kazuomi Hoshina, who was the director of Easter at the time. Kazuomi was also Ikuto's and Utau's stepfather.

Besides that, the Embryo was either a myth that existed somewhere or was just a story, Amu didn't even know anymore, and honestly was losing belief that the Embryo was real. It didn't matter anyway. Lately, all Amu had been doing was purifying X-eggs that appeared every now and then. Nothing too big and disastrous. Amu would be fine by herself for now on.

"Gomen!" Amu cried out when walking right into someone's back. She mentally scolded herself for not paying attention to where she was going.

"It's fine." A soft voice said, lifting Amu's chin up.

Amu's breath hitched at just how _close_ this stranger was to her, and felt the blush take over her cheeks, causing the stranger to chuckle.

"What's your name?" He asks, his brown eyes warm and inviting, and that alone compelled Amu to answer the question.

"Hinamori Amu." Amu whispered her heart beating at the closeness of their bodies.

He smiled. "Amu." He tested her name, as if it sounded familiar. "The Joker of Seiyo Academy."

Amu eyes widen in surprise. _How did he know that?_

Before Amu could even ask, the guy turned around and walked away. She mentally kicked herself, he knew her name but she didn't even ask for his.

"Stupid Amu." Amu whispered to herself, walking away with her charas who had been watching from afar.

The next day at school was hectic for Amu. Apparently there was going to be new transfer students today, which caused every student to go into frenzies of gossip and rumors. It caused a head ache for Amu, who walked through the halls listening to the scenarios.

"_Maybe there the new guardians! I heard the old ones had a fight a split up, except of Amu-chan. She decided to stay here with us."_ One of the younger girls said as Amu walked past.

_ "That's horrible!" _Another girl exclaimed over dramatically. _"At least Amu-chan actually cares about us students! Oh maybe she can make new friends with the new students!"_

Amu rolled her eyes at the two girls, a soft smile slipped onto her face before she quickly wiped it off. Amu really didn't want to make new friends.

"Her stubborn side is coming out." Miki told her sisters, who giggled in response.

The classroom wasn't any better, if possible- it was worse when Amu entered. Girls where squealing together while guys smirked, and Amu simply shot them all glares while walking to her seat, successfully quieting the class down.

"Class today we will have a few new students." Nikaidou announces, opening the door to allow five new faces inside. Immediately, the male and female students erupted into a mob of voices.

"It's them!" A girl cried out.

"The Toma twins!" Another gasped.

Amu silently looked up from her notebook she was scribbling in, taking in the new students, stopping on the one she'd ran into at the airport yesterday standing next to a female who was the split image of him. It dawned on Amu that they all looked familiar; she just could place exactly from where.

"Class, calm down-" Nikaidou was cut off.

"Shin! Please take this." A female student, Hanako, offered a bento box. Her blonde hair fell around her face like a curtain as she bowed, arms extended to offer the bento box. Shin's face was grim, but the girl beside him elbowed his side trying to be discreet about it.

"Thank you, but I'm a picky eater." Shin says and glances at an orange hair boy that stood with them. "You see, I believe Sora would enjoy it much more than me."

Amu rolled her eyes; his outer character was a wall that was the first thing she noticed. The orange hair guy, Sora- took the bento box from Hanako without hesitation, nodding and saying thank you. Finally, Amu began to realize where exactly she'd see these people. The Toma Twins where well known in Japan now a days, a new popular band named Ayumu Chika (Dream Flower), that consists with another three band members.

They'd only become to become popular a few months ago after a live performance. Amu had listened to a few over their songs, she liked them but wasn't crazy for them. She'd never been crazy for anyone, besides Ikuto- but she'd never admit that out loud. She was honestly beginning to move on from the blue haired neko, over a year ago he'd gone in search for his father, and she was truly happy for that, but they rarely spoke now a days- and the last time Ikuto told her that he wanted her to be happy.

Instead she found herself unhappy most days.

"They shin brightly." Dia whispered into Amu's ear, perched on the pink head bearer's shoulder. Amu glanced down at the orange chara. Dia had started to come out more often now, and it made the girls ecstatic that their sister would come out more often.

"They have guardian charas! ~desu." Su exclaimed, drawing the new student's attention, but the pink, blue, green charas went to hide in their eggs, while Dia giggled and hid in Amu's pink hair.

Amu saw five little charas when she looked closely above the new students, but when they realized Amu spotted them- they hid.

"Please introduce yourselves to the class." Nikaidou says, sighing when he realized this class would now be a lot harder to control.

A female with brown hair pulled back into a side braid stepped up. Her blue eyes shining in the light. She wore her uniform similar to Amu, but her shirt was more unbutton on the top, the tie was loose, her messenger bag was leather, and she wore black combat boots.

"Emily Toma here, head singer of Ayumu Chika." She grinned winking. That sent the school boys over the edge just a little bit more.

"Shin Toma, guitarist of Ayumu Chika." Shin shoved his hands into his uniform pockets, meeting Amu's gaze. He wore his uniform like his sister with the tie loose, and top a little unbuttoned.

A blonde bounced up, her wavy hair flying. Her uniform was tight on her, showing her curves. Her bright green eyes reminded Amu of a curtained honey pair. This girl was like an adult version of Rima. "Kaitlynn Misaki, Ayumu Chika keyboardist."

"Ryou Natsumi, Ayumu Chika drummer." Ryou had ebony hair that was spiked up, with ruby eyes.

Sora grinned at the class, winking at Hanako. "Ayumu Chika drummer, Sora Kaito."

Nikaidou spoke up. "You may find a seat, class is ending shortly."

Once again, Amu paid attention to her scribbles on her note book, letting her mind run freely as her hand glided over the paper with the blue ink pen. Making little pictures of random hearts and swirls- not noticing that Sora had token the empty seat beside her.

"You want to be an artist?" A teasing voice asks.

Amu glances at Sora for a second, shrugging. Her cool-and-spicy character slipping on. Dia sweat dropped from behind Amu's hair.

"You don't know?" Sora chuckles. "Isn't art your would be self?"

"Does it matter to you?" Amu asks, a little harshly.

"It does actually." Sora says. "This is Riku, my would be self."

Amu looks over at the little guardian chara of Sora, Riku. He had orange hair, like Dia, and to her surprise, cat ears and tail too. Like Your. Damn cats. The bell rings before Amu could say anything, and the class shuffles out.

"Himamori Amu." Nikaidou calls, once again mispronouncing her name.

Amu rolls her eyes. You'd think that after all the times she's corrected Nikaidou, he's catch on at some point, but apparently not.

"Yes Sensei?" Amu pipes up.

"You wouldn't mind showing our new students around campus, would you?" Nikaidou bats his eyelashes.

"Amu sighs "No, of course not."

Amu gathers her thing, putting them away in her messenger bag. Dia carefully moves with Amu as one to stay hidden, despite that Sora has shown them his chara. Ran, Miki, and Sue peeked at Amu through their eggs and Amu shot a smile before closing her bag.

"This way." Amu motions for the band to fallow her as she shot looks at approaching students; who scurried away under her glare.

The was the very last thin Amu honestly wanted to deal with, the crowds of fans surrounding them, begging and confessing their love. It would take up time and Amu wanted to get this tour of the school over with quickly.

Amu explained the two different classes, the moon class and the sun class. She introduces them to different teachers and even Tsukasa. Amu went over the different club actives, the newest school assignments and group projects and how they'd be dismissed since they came towards the end.

"Shin mentioned something about the guardians?" Emily was naturally curious, Amu had picked that up.

Amu nodded. "The guardians is a type of club where you have to be elected into. I'm the Joker here. The king, queen, ace, and jack are all out at the moment, but we mainly focus on paper work."

Amu mainly told the truth, just not mentioning the charas and x-eggs just yet.

"And this is it really." Amu said, stopping outside the Royal Garden. She'd went over the flower beds and soccer field. Relieved this was her last stop.

"Your different Amu." Kaitlynn smiles. "You're the only person we've meet in a while who doesn't confess anything every second and treat us normally."

Amu shrugged. " That's what I'm supposed to do, not that I really would."

They all sweat dropped, even Dia.

_Amu-chan! Stop being so blunt- express yourself! Hop, step, jump!_

Ran grinned from inside her egg as Amu's X clip changed into a heart.

"Sorry I didn't mean to sound so rude!" Amu perks. "I really do love your music- but I don't have the time to chase people around- _Ran!_"

Amu glares at her bag, mentally scolding the pink chara for the forced character change. The Ayumu Chika band members look at Amu weirdly while Sora bursts out laughing.

"She has a chara." Sora explained when his fellow band members looked at him.

"Did she force a character change?" Emily asks with a smile. "I hate when they do that, but they will if they think it helps."

"Can we meet her?" Kaitlynn questions.

Amu blinked, letting the questions soak into her head.

"She can be slow sometimes." Miki says, coming out of the bag.

"And harsh." Ran says, next to Miki.

"But she's really sweet.~desu" Su smiles.

"She's our Amu." Dia giggles at the shocked faces of the Ayumu Chika band members as she settled on top of Amu's pink hair.

"Eh!? Four charas?!" Emily squeaked out first from her shock.

"Four charas." Sora breathed. "Amazing."

"I'm Ran!" Ran cheers. "I represent Amu-chan's desires to be more honest, confident and athletic."

Ryou chuckled. "So you're the one who forced the character change just now?"

Ran grinned. "Yup!"

Then hid behind her sister when Amu gave her a glare.

"I'm Miki." Miki says calmly. "I represent Amu's desires to be more sharp, level headed, and artistic."

"See, told you that you had and artist would be self." Sora gloated.

Amu shrugged at him. "So what?"

Su smiles brightly. "I'm Su! I represent Amu-chan's desires to be more caring, sensitive, and improve her domestic skills."

"You should character change with her so she can play nice." Sora whined.

Amu shot daggers. "I don't play well with others."

Dia giggled at how bright Amu's radiance was now, even if Amu didn't know it yet- these people brought out her shine. They'd be around for a while.

"I'm Dia. I represent Amu-chan's radiance and desire to be more clam and optimistic" Dia smiled.

"You're so cute!" Emily squealed.

"I'm Nanami!" A bubbly chara chirps. She has long purple hair pinned to one side. She wears a elegant black dress with a microphone much like Dia's but black. "I represent Emily's dream of singing!"

This explains the perkiness.

A chara emerged from Shin, who had been silent all this time. "Yo, names Kyo. I represents Shin's desire to be more reasonable, caring, and more social."

It went on like that; everyone's chara's introducing themselves. Kaitlynn had a cute blue hairs chara, with cyan eyes that wore a shirt with a dinosaur and shorts that had a pair on miniature binoculars. Her name was Minako, representing Kaitlynn's dream of adventure.

Ryou had a silver haired chara named Zero. He wasn't very social. Amu guessed it made sense since Zero represented Ryou's desire to be smart and successful. Smart and successful people were quiet right? Or was that stereotyping people?

Amu didn't need to meet Sora's chara again, she'd meet Riku earlier.

Above all, Amu noticed Dia, Ran, Miki and Su were happy to have new friends, making Amu realize just how much friends they had. They only had each other.

"Amu- chan!" Ran cried out, sensing the negative feeling. "X-egg!"

Amu looked up sharply, giving a wistful nod.

"I have to go. Excuse me." Amu said, character changing with Ran- fallowing the pink chara. The other three fallowing their sister and bearer in pursuit.

"We should help." Emily says, stepping forward but Shin caught his twin sister's arm.

They stared at each other for a second,

"Let's see how powerful she is first." Shin commented, slowly fallowing Amu's direction she'd set off in, followed by the rest.

"My guess is that she's pretty damn powerful."

"Sora shut up."

Amu stood in the clearing of the soccer field or the local park, facing at least fifteen x-eggs. Usually there were four or five that showed up in a group, but not this many. There wasn't so many in a bunch like this for a while, and it honestly surprised Amu that they showed up now. Instead of dwelling on that fact, Amu watched, listening to them chatter the single word that seemed to be a drive for Amu.

"_Usless!"_ One x-egg cried out, shooting a black beam at Amu, who swiftly dodged it.

"Ran! Character Change!" Amu yelled.

"Hai!" Run obeyed, happily getting into her egg while Miki pouted and complained about never getting to character transform.

"My heart _unlock_!"

Pink light engulfed Amu and the Humpty Lock as she underwent her transformation with Ran, oblivious to the fact that she had an audience a few feet away near the tree line.

"Character Nari- Amulet Heart!" Amu and Ran said in unison.

_"Useless!_" X-eggs yelled, this time shooting multiple beams of negative energy instead of a single one. Amu maneuvered her body to get in between the beams, crying out in pain when she was hit- falling to the grassy ground.

"Don't." Ryou said, gripping Emily's arm, watching Amu closely as Shin and Sora did.

"_We have to help her!_" Emily shrieked. She was ignored.

Amu got up steadily, glaring at the x-eggs.

_"I wanted to be a soccer player, but I can't run fast."_

_ "I've always wanted to cook, I'm horrible at it."_

Amu listened to the x-eggs whines and smiled gently. These where children.

"How do you know you can't if you don't try?" Amu questioned, getting the x-eggs attention. "Don't say you can't unless you've tried!"

Seeing the x-eggs become confused, Amu used that to her advantage.

"Heart Racers!" Amu cried out, little skates with wings appearing onto her feet. Not hesitating to race into the sky. "Heart Rod!"

Amu tossed the pink rod, sparling as it rounded up the x-eggs, catching the rob as it retuned.

"Negative Heart, lock on!" Amu arranged her fingers to form a heart in front of her chest. "Open Heart!"

The bright pink hearts purified the x-eggs, and Amu watched for a second as the heart eggs returned to their owners. The transformation between Amu and Ran became undone.

"You have an audience." Dia says, smiling at the Ayumu Chika band members.

"Emily didn't think you could do it." Sora flashed a grin, showing his white teeth. "I had faith in you though."

Amu forced herself to restrain the blush she felt building up.

"I've been doing this for almost three years." Amu replied coolly. "I think I've got this down."

Sora laughed. "There's a difference between knowing and thinking you have it down."

Shin and Ryou stood with Emily and Kaitlynn as they talked in hush whispers. They kept glancing over at Amu and Sora, watching to make sure Amu wouldn't see them talking, but Dia did, and she nodded her head at Emily.

Shortly after, the four other band member came over to the persistent Sora and irritated Amu. Straightaway, they caught the attention of the orange haired guy and the pinkette.

"You have a surprising but yet amazing ability." Shin praised, smiling slightly.

"We want you to be a part of our band!" Emily jumped in excitedly.

Amu gave them a confused look. It was so sudden to propose that. They didn't even know her.

"As part of the band." Ryou says, seeing her confused look. "And our friend. You see, we try to help the hearts egg as well and we think you'll make a fine addition."

Amu fists curled when hearing _fine addition_. She was a person not an object of power or a prize.

"I am a _person_ not an _object_. Do you understand that?" Amu snapped. Her chara's looked at each other worriedly.

"That's not what he meant-" Amu cut Kaitlynn off

"No, it's exactly that. I won't accept, just because you want me for my charas and powers."

"Amu." Shin said trying to grab her, but she pulled away roughly, slipping pass a Sora who understood if he tried to stop the fuming pinkette it would make matters worse.

"_Ran, Miki, Su, Dia!_" Amu yelled for her charas.

They all fallowed but Dia who lingered just for a second.

"You may have just worded what you meant to say wrong." Dia smiled. "But don't give up on Amu-chan, after all she is a stubborn character but you'll wear her down afterward if you just keep trying."

Dia had been right after all. Like the Guardians, the Ayumu Chika band kept talking to Amu, being persistent- wearing her down. After a week and a half, Emily and Kaitlynn finally got Amu to give in and agree to try it, and that was the start of a beautiful friendship. Leading up to their eventful year of problems and complications.

**Author Note**

**Hey there! So this was the first chapter of **_**While You Were Away! **_**I only have a few questions.**

**How did you like this opening? This isn't the first chapter, it's the before story, just how Amu meet the band and become a member.**

**I know there are a lot of Amuto fans, I am one- but we wont get some of that until later in the story. Sorry darlings.**

**Okay last question. Who are your favorite characters?**

**Oh! And one last request, please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**So I got some pretty positive reviews, and hopefully those reviews will keep coming. I see that some reviewers want an AmuXOC pairing- well that will happen at some point but the thing is, I don't know which OC that is. Hehe.**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter!**

Chapter Two

Present Time

"_You've reached Hinamori Amu. I guess you know what to do." _Amu's prerecorded voice echoed from Utau's phone speaker, the beep signaling to leave a voice message.

Instead, Utau hung up- just like she did every other time she called, only to get the same outcome of Amu's prerecorded voice. Utau sat there looking over old text messages where they both told each other what was currently happening. The last text came seven months ago.

_Sorry Utau can't talk now. Something's come up._

Amu never came back to tell Utau what had happened or were she went. After that text message- Amu dropped everyone. Tadase, Yaya, Kukai, Nadeshiko, Yukari, Rima, even Ikuto. Only a few weeks after the tour began, Ikuto came to accompany them all wanting to surprise Amu- but she hadn't come. Even then, he'd decided to support his younger sister for once.

"She's still not answering?" Ikuto questioned, walking into Utau's hotel room.

"Not answering anything. No calls, emails- nothing." Utau sighed. "What's gotten into her Ikuto? Amu has never been like this before."

Once they'd called Seiyo, asking to speak to Amu- but she'd declined their phone call.

"Who knows?" Ikuto shrugs. "We'll find out soon enough. She can ignore us now, but in person- she can't."

Utau glanced up at her blue haired brother, knowing he was right but in all reality- she just really wanted to know what Amu was up too.

_Back at Seiyo_

Amu Hinamori sighed as she looked at her old cell phone, where she had over a hundred missed calls and emails from her friends. She would scroll down and press play- listening to each recording herself, playing with the thought of calling them back. _But you can't Amu._

"_Amu-chan, please call us back. Where have you gone?" _Tadase sounded worried, and that made Amu feel guilty. It was cruel of her to treat them like this, to shut them out with no explanation. Amu carried on the play the most recent voice mail, three days ago. From Utau.

"_Amu._" Utau sighed. "_What did we do wrong that you shut us out like this. Talk to us. Talk to me._"

Amu shut that phone off, running a hand through her pink hair that grew out to reach the middle of her back. They hadn't done anything wrong, and she wanted to call, wanted to tell them that but she couldn't. Too much has happened over the time the guardians and Utau had been gone. Amu didn't want to involve them in her issues.

"Amu-chan."

Amu looked over at the basket where her chara eggs were harbored. She had to get a new one seven months ago because she now had seven chara eggs. Amu had been surprised too, completely flipping out and panicking when she woke up to three new chara eggs.

Su, Miki, and Ran had been glad about it, but Dia. Dia warned Amu that she had a strong radiance, but now had more amounts of power with and without her charas that came with side effects. When she told Shin, Emily, Sora, Kaitlynn, and Ryou- they'd been surprised but supported Amu and her occasional. Dia had been corrected about the side effects. The main one was that Amu had a difficult time controlling her powers now.

"Yes Kilala?" Amu watched the ebony haired chara come out of her laced black egg. Kilala was the first one to hatch out of the new three, and the darkest one out of the seven charas- representing Amu's sadistic and mischievous side- even had the damn cat ears and tail. She represented Amu's desire to take charge and be reckless.

"There's a solution to this issue." Kilala floated over, looking at Amu's old cell phone. Without consent, Kilala focused, crushing the phone into pieces.

"Kilala!" Amu hissed angrily.

Kilala was the only chara Amu actually fought with. They butted heads often. You'd think Kilala would turn x-egg, but Sora said that Kilala was already too evil for that. It made Amu laugh.

"Yes Amu-chan?" Kilala asked innocently, batting her eyelashes. Amu huffed, glaring at the troublesome chara she'd come to love within sometime.

"You can't just do that!" Amu scolded.

Kilala rolled her eyes. "I saved you from the dark feeling in your heart."

"Amu-sama, don't be so upset that Kilala wanted to suppressed the tainted feeling." Kiku came from the teal egg decorated with vintage designs, giving her bear a concerned look.

Kiku was the second chara born but hardly ever came from her egg. She had teal hair, curled elegantly with a microphone like Dia's. She was born from the feelings deep within Amu to be more ladylike and to sing her own songs.

"You need to be more careful of your emotions, Amu-sama. Especially the darker ones." Kiku smiled gently before going back into her egg- along with Kilala. That's what those three did most time. Stayed out shortly before going back inside their eggs.

"It's okay Amu-chan.~desu." Su smiled brightly. "We are always here for you no matter what-m we support you with any decision you make!"

"Su is right." Dia floats in front of Amu. "We are all her for you, no matter what happens."

"Yes Amu-chan!" Ran cheered, moving her pink pompoms.

The doorbell down stairs rings and Amu sighs.

"Amu, you parents aren't here. You have to get it." Miki says, looking up from her sketching. The blue chara had been working on a picture, consisting Amu and all the charas. They all were happy- without a worry.

"That's right!" Amu says, getting up and yelling. "I'm coming!"

Madori and Tsumugu had moved to America with Ami when they were offered a job opportunity and better education for Ami. Of course they'd wanted their eldest daughter to come join them, but Amu insisted she say to finish school and take over her grandmother, who was now doing much better. She could walk again around her home. A nurse always stayed there, but still Amu visited and helped around the house.

Her parents had hesitated to agree, after all- they were moving to a different state.

"Amu!" Emily Toma smirked at the pink haired girl who opened the door. "You're going to be late. Again."

"For what?" Amu questioned cautiously.

Emily rolled her eyes. "The new single recording! Plus the details for your new music video!"

Amu blinked, sighing. This is what she did a lot lately, sighed and stayed home. Shin and Sora constantly visited, with Emily, Kaitlynn and Ryou. Ryou scolded her once that she need to get out more, but she honestly wasn't up to it.

"Come on." Emily grabbed Amu's hand, dragging Amu up stairs to get ready. "We can be late together because you like crap." 

_At Mayflower Records_

An hour later, Amu stood outside the recording box Emily was in with the rest of the Ayumu Chika band. Mayflower was the company that represented the Ayumu Chika band, and also Amu- who was with the band for a short time before wanting to try to achieve a solo career path. The company itself knew about charas, some could even see them, but unlike Easter who only cared for power and not its people- Mayflower cared more about the success in its company.

"You guys ready?" Inori asked from beside Amu, speaking into the speaker.

"Of course!" Kaitlynn yelled loudly from the back, causing everyone to cringe and give a "seriously" look. Kaitlynn smiled sheepishly mouthing "sorry".

"One, two, three." Shin counted, fingers stringing the guitar string, Emily fallowing on cue.

"_Where are the people that accused me?_

_The ones who beat me down and bruised me_

_They hide just out of sight_

_Cant face me in the light_

_They'll return but I'll be stronger"_

Amu smiled at Emily in the recording box, giving thumbs up for encouragement. Ryou was killing the drums, where Sora and Kaitlynn played extra sets of electric guitar.

"_God I want to dream again_

_Take me where I've never been_

_I want to go there_

_This time I'm not scared_

_Now I am unbreakable, it's unmistakable_

_No one can touch me_

_No one can stop me"_

Emily was stretching her voice to new levels, and Amu watched in amazement at the new song.

"She sings from her hear Amu-chan. Just like Utau." Dia floated above Inori. "You can do the same if you'd just listen inside yourself."

Amu looked back at Dia, knowing she was right. Amu never sang her own songs, always the ones Inori wrote for her. She never had the courage to write what she felt and actually sing it. She didn't believe in herself. Which was the reason Kiku stayed in her eggs, Amu didn't believe in her desire to sing fully.

"_Sometimes it's hard to just keep going_

_But faith is moving without knowing_

_Can I see the trust I can't see?_

_To reach my destiny _

_I want to take control but I know better"_

Inori looked at Amu, placing a hand on the mature pinkett's shoulder, gaining her attention. Amu had been focused on Emily's lyrics.

"Dia is right you know." Inori softly says. "The reason Kiku, Akiko, and Kilala rarely come out os because you still don't fully believe in them in the way you believe in Su, Miki, Ran and Dia. You don't accept them as you desire- why's that?"

Amu didn't answer; instead she diverted her gaze to the tile floor trying to think about her answer carefully.

"Kilala has come out a few times, Kiku only twice and Akiko once. They'll disappear soon Amu, why are you so scared?"

"_Forget your fears, it's just a crutch_

_That tries to hold you back_

_And turn your dreams to dust_

_All you need to do is just trust"_

Amu finally looked at Inori in the eyes, a new found fierceness in the usual soft honey eyes. Amu had her answer, which made Dia smile.

"I'm scared that I'll hurt people again. Scared that I'll lose the very little control I have over my power." Amu glanced at Dia, who nodded to continue. "I'm scared of becoming someone I'm not!"

Dia floated in front of Amu. "It helps to say it out loud, to tell someone your bottled feelings."

"But Amu-can, you have no reason to be scared." Miki says, coming from her egg, smiling at the chara bearer.

"We are here for you too! ~desu" Su smiles.

"And we won't let you become someone you're not!" Ran cheered.

"_And you know why Amu-chan?"_ A small voice said in her head. _"We're your guardian characters- your would be selves, but all you need do is believe in us again."_

Akiko.

_"Yes Amu-sama, we were born because you believed in your dreams. Please believe again." _Kiku…

Inori grinned at Amu. "Now you ready to write your own songs from inside?"

Amu nodded, listening to the voices of her guardian charas. Maybe she could believe again.

Just a little.

"So, no more music video?" Kaitlynn questioned.

Amu and Shin walked next to one other in front of Emily and Ryou who walked in front of Sora and Kaitlynn. It was a nice summer day, a warm breeze with people out and about. The sidewalks were crowded with people, but luckily, no one recognized the band. The chara's had decided to go to the park to play around, but Dia stayed behind.

"No music video." Amu answers holding her bag. "It's been put on hold for now. I'm going to try to write my own music."

Amu said it proudly, making Dia beam when she looked down inside Amu's bag to see the three chara eggs. The teal eggs with vintage designs wobbled.

"That's a huge step Amu!" Sora grinned moving forward to wrap his arm around Amu's shoulder. Shin shot him a look unnoticed by Amu.

"It is, isn't?" Amu windered out loud. "First time for everything."

"Well maybe if it's done by next week you can open up some concert we are doing with us." Shhin suggested.

"Who's?" Amu asks curiously.

"Doesn't matter!" Emily clapped. "You're going to finish this song and preform!"

Amu laughs. "Maybe."

"Wait- isn't Amu's birthday that day too?" Ryou asks purposely reminding everyone. Amu shot the ebony drummer a glare.

For some reason she didn't enjoy celebrating her birthday even though she was now turning fifteen. She didn't see the big deal it was just a day, but she really didn't want anyone to get her anything but she knew if she told them not to- they still would.

"Yes but please, really it's not that big of a deal." Amu laughed nervously. The Ayumu Chika band members seemed to overdue birthdays or basically anything with celebrating.

"It's a huge deal! "Kaitlynn excitedly yelled.

Amu sighed. It was going to be a long week with all the planning.

**Authors Note**

**Okay so here's the next chapter! We kind of got to see Utau and Ikuto but it was to focus on the band and Amu. But the next chapter we will have more of the Guardians, Utau, and Ikuto. More will be revealed with the issues Amu is facing. Oh and how did you like the twist with the new charas?**

** Review **


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so I see that you readers and reviewers really enjoy this story, I'd like to clear one thing up real quick though, in this fanfic, the middle school and high school are combined on one campus. Oh and mostly everyone is in the same class, besides Ikuto and Yaya. I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter Three

One week later

"Welcome back to Seiyo." Yukari announced, parking the car in front of Seiyo Academy.

Utau, Ikuto and the guardians had gotten back into town the previous night. Of course the first thing that was on all their minds was getting to see Amu, but after some discussion they decided they would surprise her the next day at school.

Yes, even Utau and Ikuto. Utau had decided with Yukari that she would attend a public high school for a while for educational purposes and a "normal" life feel. Ikuto on the other hand was offered a teaching opportunity by Tsukasa. Ikuto would be teaching the new music class in the upcoming spring trimester, which was in a few weeks, but for now he'd be a teacher assistant for Nikaidou.

Ikuto second egg finally had hatched the one that was born from the Easter events. The chara was named Zero, representing Ikuto's desire deep down to be able to talk about himself openly and to show his true feelings. Basically to let his walls down more and to show more sincerity.

"The Guardians are back!" A girl shriek out excitedly.

"We haven't even gotten out of the car yet andtheyalready spottedus._" _Rima muttered under her breath.

"And they are with Utau!" A boy yelled, coming up to Utau confessing his love, which just bluntly got ignored by the blonde singer.

Utau shot Kukai a look of annoyance as she got surrounded by a group of fan boys who didn't take a hint. Kukai shot her a grin, going over to Utau in the center, placing a kiss on her cheek. A sign of both affection and claiming.

"Sorry boys, she's taken." Kukai said, disarming the fan boys.

The group made their way to the royal garden, Tadase being the first one to enter. He noticed nothing had really changed. The flower beds were healthy, blooming petals of various shades of colors. The water in the fountain was clear as ever. The sunlight beamed through the roof and on the table under the canopy, laid a plate of cookies with a note folded on the side.

Nadeshiko was the first to move, picking up the note and reading the elegant writing out loud.

_Guardians, Utau, and Ikuto,_

_Welcome back to Seiyo. After you're settled here on campus, please come and see me in my office. There is much to discuss._

_~Tsukasa _

"There's no point in standing here and eating cookies." Ikuto mutters, watching Yaya as she shoveled the cookies into her mouth.

Rima looked at Tadase. "I for once, agree with the cat."

Ikuto scowled at the short blonde and hissed. "I have a name."

"Baka neko?" Rima questioned, trying to recall how Amu called him.

"Midget, stop picking fights." Utau spoke up calling for Rima.

Rima scowled at Ikuto and Utau. Sure they got closer during the tour but they still picked on each other.

For a second it was completely silence, of course if the charas had been here, it would have been much noisier but they went to explore the campus on their own.

"We should get going then." Tadase says, leading the way to the chairman's office.

Ikuto walked behind everyone, his blue eyes scanning the hallways for a certain head of pink hair, but never once did he spotted it. Nothing at this school seemed to be different, except for maybe the students got more mature looking- at least in the high school section. And for a second, Ikuto wondered how much had Amu changed? 

"_I wonder how Amu-chan will react when seeing the Guardians return. She's gotten really close to Ayumu Chika." _Ikuto over heard one of the girls gossiping to another.

Ayumu Chika?

Ikuto never heard of whoever that was. Was it Amu's new boyfriend? No- she wouldn't do that to him.

Slowly, Tadase came to a halt in front of a door labeled as office.

"Tadase." Tsukasa greeted looking behind the blonde prince. "Guardians, Utau, Ikuto. Welcome back."

Tsukasa moved aside, letting the group of chara bearers into the office.

"How was the tour?" The chairman asks, going by the window to look upon the school's ground.

"Amazing! We went to so many different places!" Yaya squealed, making everyone sweat drop.

"I agree, there were so many new sightings and food." Kukai agreed with Yaya.

"Don't forget the languages." Nagihiko added in. "There were so many different types of dances as well."

Tsukasa nodded, smiling as he looked back over to the group. "That's good to hear you all had a good time. How about you, Utau? How was it meeting new fans?"

Utau smiled softly to herself even though everyone else could see it. Her fans always brought out this side of Utau.

"I got to meet new fans around the world. In honest truth it was pretty incredible." Utau answered full heartedly.

"That's wonderful!" Tsukasa laughs slightly, opening a thing of cat nip- immediately getting Ikuto's attention causing his blue cat ears to pop out.

"Stop it." Ikuto grumbled when Tsukasa teased him by waving the can of cat around, making Ikuto suppress the urge to chase after it but luckily Tsukasa was feeling generous today- giving in easily into giving Ikuto the cat nip.

"Your classes remain the same as before, of course with the exception of Utau going along." Tsukasa announces. "Ikuto, you're going to become Nikaidou's teacher assistant until we can get your class up and running."

Ikuto nodded in a silent agreement, knowing that it would all work out within time.

"Is Amu in our classes still?" Tadase curiously asked, a spark of hope igniting among the chara bears.

Tsukasa paused, letting out a small sigh. "Amu is still attending the same classes as you all, but Amu's attendance isn't exactly great."

That caught everyone's attention. It was normal for the pink hair girl to be late but not to actually show up, well that wasn't like her.

"Why not?" Tadase yet again questioned.

"I can't say for sure, because I honestly can't read what is going to happen. I don't understand the constellations as I did with Easter." Tsukasa paused. "I don't fully understand, but Amu has been dealing with new amounts of X-eggs, even with the new chara bearers she's befriended, it's not enough. They need help, but I fear we have a new enemy."

"If we had known that, we would have cane back earlier!" Utau exclaimed.

Tsukasa looked at the singer. "I believe she didn't tell you because she was protecting all of you."

"Why would we need protection?" Nagihiko raised an eyebrow.

"The same reason I'm guessing that she resigned herself from the guardians, requesting Utau become the new joker in her absence."

Silence and surprise filled the office, Tsukasa's words incoherent to their ears. Amu left the guardians, giving her spot as joker to Utau. But _why_? That's the question going through all of their heads. Exactly what the hell happened since they'd left?

"Here Utau." Tsukasa said, handing Utau a red cape. "You don't have to wear it, Amu only wore it on special occasions, but you all should be getting to class."

Utau shoved the cape into her messenger bag, obviously not very happy. What the hell had gotten into Amu's small empty pink little head?

"I can understand why she left the joker position to Utau." Kukai spoke up on their way to Nikaidou.

"And why's that?" Utau tried to calmly ask. Note, tried.

Kukai shot her a smile. "You're the only one besides Amu that can purify the X-eggs."

Utau grumbled under her breath. She wasn't unhappy that Amu practically forced the joker position onto her already busy schedule- the fact was, Amu did it without any incentive.

"But why?" Nagihiko asks again. "That's the real question."

Yaya had already gone back to the middle school sections of the school, deciding she'd meet up with the rest of the guardians later. When Tadase rounded the corner, he stopped in front of the class's thin rolling door and knocked. Immediately the light chatter from within the class came to a halt and the door opened to reveal the clumsy teacher who use to be a previous worker for Easter.

"Guardians, Utau, and Ikuto." Nikaidou nodded in acknowledgement. "Welcome back- I was just doing attendance."

The group stepped inside once Nikaidou went to his desk and all the student body started to chatter about the return of the guardians or who the new students were and who was better looking. Even including Ikuto.

"Settle down. "Nikaidou says, gathering a stack of papers to give Ikuto something to do, but yet again, he tripped over nothing.

The papers gently floated down to the floor, the whole class interrupting into fits of laughter. Nikaidou quickly gathered the papers, successfully handing them to the blue haired neko, nodding to the back table for him to work at.

"Okay normally we would have introductions but I know most of you remember the Guardians." Nikaidou pointed to the red and blue cape wearers. "Of course you all know Utau Hoshina and that is out new teacher assistant, Ikuto Tsukiyomi."

Nikaidou directed his attention to the Guardians just as whispers floated around in gossip and new rumors being created.

"Take any seat open as I take roll." Nikaidou instructed.

"Yukki Mikaru?" Nikaidou called from the list.

"Here!"

"Ken Shiro?"

"Here."

It went like that for half the class.

"Sora Kaito?" Nikaidou had already known this student would be absent with two others. There was no reply.

"Absent." Nikaidou marked his paper. "Shin Toma?"

No reply.

"Absent as well." Nikaidou made another mark. "Amu Himamori?"

No argument on the mispronunciation of the last name. Nikaidou sighed, marking his paper. "Absent yet again."

A student raised her hand, a girl with long brown hair a lovely green eyes.

"Amu-chan left campus with Shin-kun and Sora-kun."

Nikaidou nodded. "I'll speak to the chainman about this. Thank you Yukki-chan."

Yukki nodded, smirking slightly while leaning forward towards Utau who was sitting directly in front of her.

"You know, I heard Amu is dating Shin or Sora, maybe even both of them." Yukki said, and Utau knew the way she said it was implying something.

Utau tried to ignore her, even Rima who sat beside Yukki. Ikuto was gripping the pen he was holding, over hearing Yukki's words.

_Amu wouldn't do that would she?_

Class with Nikaidou went by fast, so did lunch and the rest of the day. Each of the Guardians got treated as if they were gods, even Ikuto but in honest truth all were equally annoyed. They all had just been hoping to see Amu.

"Minna!" Yaya yelled from afar, running at the Guardians and Ikuto.

"Yaya-chan, what is it?" Tadase asked, watching the younger brunet pant as she tried to speak.

"Catch your breath first Yaya." Kukai told the younger girl, but she didn't listen.

"I got tickets for us all!" Yaya grinned, waving the multicolored tickets around.

"For what?" Utau questioned.

Yaya grinned. "The new band that's been here, Ayumu Chika!" Yaya exclaimed, the excitement building up in her voice. She'd been a fan of this band for a few months now.

Rima's eyes lit up. "Really?" The short blonde masked her own excitement. She also was a fan of this band.

Yaya nodded. "And from what I was told, the band members themselves are friends with Amu-chan!"

Everyone perked up, looking at Yaya. Who knew she could actually be useful?

'If I'm guessing correctly, wherever this band is preforming, Amu is bound to be there?" Utau spoke, earning nods.

"There is no choice, we are going." Ikuto spoke up for once.

"He's right." Utau smirked. " We all are going to need new clothing for this concert. To the mall we go."

Utau began to walk but noticed no one was fallowing, just watching her.

"Are you all coming or not?"

_Ready or not Amu, you're going to be seeing us very soon._

**Author's Note**

**How did you guys like this chapter? Finally getting to see a little of everyone else besides Amu and the Ayumu Chika band. I really think this is a good way of them all to reunite. Oh and can anyone guess who thought that last sentence?  
Review your thoughts!**


	4. Chapter 4: Birthday Surrprises

**Sorry for such the long update, but I hope this will make up for it! This is still the same day as the last chapter, just with Amu and the band. I really hope you like this chapter because it takes you more into the characters that are my OC's so yeah. I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 4: Birthday Surprises

Amu slept soundlessly on her arms, which were crossed under her head as a makeshift pillow. Her long pink hair was spread out with various knots and tangles. Last night she finally finished her own song and her victory prize had been a nice slumber.

It was a dreamless sleep, peaceful at most. This was probably the first time in a long while that Amu wasn't twisting and turning within the sheets.

Su floated out of her egg, seeing Amu and giggled. Today was Amu's sixteenth birthday. Silently, Su floated to Miki's egg. Gently tapping on the blue outer shell- not wanting to disturb her other sisters.

"What is it Su?" Miki yawned, peeking her head out of the spade egg.

Su shook her head, "You're late. You had to meet Nanami and Minako fifteen minutes ago."

Miki's eyes widen, "Oh no! I need to go before those two have my head."

Miki flew out of her blue spaded egg, quickly opening the window to slip past. Then the little blue spaded chara was long gone away from the Hinamori household.

"Su." A soft voice called.

The green chara floated over to the orange chara, who floated above the teal egg with vintage designs. Kiku's egg. Dia smiled right at the teal egg before looking over at her green sister.

"Kiku's radiance is getting stronger. Amu is believing in her once again." Dia beamed, ey6es glistening with happiness.

"Though she doesn't believe in Kilala and Akiko." Su frowned.

Dia nodded, "Amu has to embrace Kilala, the belief is already there, but Akiko is a different story. Dia floated over to the white chara egg, decorated with purple X's. "I'm worried though about Akiko. She's close to fading away."

Su felt sadden. She still could not yet grasp why Amu reacted the way she did with the new charas.

"She'll come around Dia." Ran says, peeking out of her pink hearted egg with a yawn. "But for now.."

Ran trailed off and floated over to Amu, bringing her pink heart decorated pom-poms up in a stance as a grin appeared onto her face.

"Ran…" Dia smiled, knowing exactly what her pink sister was about to do. "Come on Su."

Dia, with Su, flew over with Ran, directly above Amu's sleeping form. They all knew either this could go a good way or a bad way, but it didn't matter right now to any of the guardian characters. Dia nodded to the pink and green chara, mouthing a count down, "3, 2, 1…"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY AMU-CHAN!" The three yelled in sync, causing their bearer to gasp awake, jerking upward so fast that she fell back in her chair.

"Amu-chan?" Su gently asks.

"Su, Ran, Dia." Amu paused, glancing up to her three charas, who peered back down at her. "You three are the best." Amu laughed, slowly sitting up she queries, "Where is Miki?"

Su and Dia nervously looked at one other, not sure how to answer Amu's question. Neither were good liars, which would give anyway that they were all up to something. Luckily though, Ran smoothly came up with a lie as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Miki went to help Emily-chan with picking you a last minute birthday cake." Ran chirped. "They kept messing up on trying to bake one."

Amu nodded, buying into the lie with a soft smile while Su and Dia looked at Ran in awe. Who knew the pink chara could lie so easily? As Amu picked the chair and herself up from the ground, she glanced at the sheet of lyrics. A soft smile danced onto Amu's lips, a sense of pride coursing through her body. She finally did it, wrote her own song for the first time without anyone else's help or guidance.

"Can you sing it for us?" Dia questions, smiling brightly.

Amu's shyness faded away with her charas, she could sing in front of them. It wasn't a big deal, at least not yet. Wait until she got onto the stage. Amu shook that thought out of her head, for now-that was another problem to face later.

"Only a part, since I'm preforming tonight." Amu says, picking the sheet up and going to her bed, picking the guitar up. "You get the acoustic version."

Amu pick up the guitar from its stand, balancing it on her legs and holding it up with her left hand. She loved this song, probably because it had special meaning to her. It did after all, come from her heart. Slowly, she plucked the string cords in a rhythm that matched and mixed with each other. It started soft and slow but slowly picked up pace, bouncing back and forth between the tunes and music notes.

"_It's the boy you never told "I like you"_

_It's the girl you let get away_

_It's the one you saw that day on the train_

_But you freaked out an walked away"_

Amu killed the music, smiling proudly. She believed she could do it, she believed in herself. Amu believed that she could unite her own music and she'd make it. She could do it, all of it. The teal egg, decorated in the vintage designs wobbled to one side then to the other, then it cracked, opening. The teal haired chara came out, opening her teal eyes with a giggle.

"Amu-sama!"

Amu's eyes widen, a broad smile broke out onto her face. Dia was practically glowing from her enjoyment, while Su and Ran welcome their sister. Sure Kiku had come out before, but she wasn't officially born out of the faith of the bearer.

"Kiku." Amu softly says, holding a hand out for her.

Kiku gently landed onto Amu's hand, smiling. Her teal hair was curled, microphone on her ear. She wore a while skirt with blue polka dotted shirt. Kiku even had on little white boots, above all the teal chara looked elegant.

"You did it Amu-Sama." Kiku said gently. "You believed in me."

Amu smiled, guilt fluttering into her heart. She did doubt herself when first getting Kiku and the others, going as far to rejecting Kiku at a time, but now, ay her own pace, Amu was slowly working past that. Kiku was accepted, now Amu just had to find it in herself for Kilala and Akiko. A shrill ring of her phone brought Amu out of her thoughts.

"Moshi Moshi?" Amy chided, letting Kiku float to her sisters.

"_You're late!"_ Shin grumbled from the other side. Shin wasn't a morning person.

"_Just tell her to hurry her ass up!" _Sora said in the background, making Amu roll her eyes.

"Sorry but I had to finish my song." Amu muttered.

"_Did you finish it?"_ Shin asked, suddenly sounding wide awake as if his morning grouchiness disappeared.

Amu laughed, putting the phone on speaker as she changed into a simple shirt and shorts. Amu didn't see the point in getting all dressed up for school today not even bothering with the uniform. There was this feeling that she wouldn't even be present in class.

"Yes I finally did finish it." Amu repeated, pulling her pink hair to one side, quickly braiding it.

"_Good now hurry up. Oh and Amu, happy birthday."_

Amu smiled, "I'm already on my way Shin."

With that, Amu snapped her phone shut, heading out the door with the two chara eggs in her bag while the other four fallowed.

((((((((~Time Skip~))))))))

Amu walked towards the school, which started in about fifteen minutes. Dia, Su, and Ran were playing around, chasing and pushing one other in the air while they laughed. Kiku on the other hand, sat upon Amu's shoulder, shaking her head in disapproval and scowling at her playful sisters.

"They are not very land like." Kiku scolded, making Amu laugh.

"It's called having fun, Kiku. You should join them." Amu says, turning the corner, instantly spotting Shin in all his grace and Sora with all his- well Amu didn't really know what to call it.

"Never." Kiku muttered softly, noticing her pink headed bearer's attention was somewhere else now.

"Why the get up?" Amu asked with an eyebrow raised once she reached the two males.

Both of the Ayumu Chika members wore a tuxedo, only Shin actually wore his buttoned up with the blue tie nice and tight. Where Sora wore his with the top two buttons undone, letting the orange tie hang loosely around his neck. It went good his messy orange hair. Sora's look just spelt _slacker_.

"We a theme tonight at the show." Shin paused, thinking. "Which now that I think about it, you'll need to get ready before seven tonight. Sora here says he'll take you shopping."

"Shopping?" Amu questioned doubtfully, looking at Sora.

Sora grinned in return, "Call it a birthday present."

"I don't believe it. Sora Kaito taking me shopping." Amu's eyes widen. "What about school?"

Shin shrugged, "I'm sure the chairman understands, now go on you two. We are meeting Emily back at the studio at three."

Sora didn't wait for another chance; he quickly snatched Amu's hand, dragging her along as he ran towards the mall. Obviously forgetting his car today was a bad idea, but- at least he had alone time with Amu. That's all that mattered now.

_**With The Ayumu Chika Band**_

Emily was running around, frustrated that the decorations were just not working the way she wanted them to. First of all the streamers kept coming undone, the tape was not doing its only job. The helium for the balloons stopped working after the third balloon. The table cloths she'd ordered with Kaitlynn came in the wrong color, they were supposed to be pink not god damn blue. Above all, Emily was ready to murder someone.

"We can make this work." Kaitlynn chirped from across the room, clearly keeping her distance away from the fuming twin.

"Don't even say that!" Emily shrieked. "It's all turning out really bad!"

"Clam down. It may not be working now but Miki can draw something." Nanami cooed to her over dramatic bearer.

"Speaking of Miki- where is she!" Minako declared.

Emily let out a growl, glaring at the two chara's. She spent money on the decorations and now they only tell her that Miki was coming over to help. Sometimes, Emily honestly just had an urge to strangle those two chara's who work together just to get on her damn nerves.

"Hide!" Both chara's squeaked seeing Emily striding towards them.

In the background, Ryou just watched with an amused chuckle. The girls were sometimes clueless and stupid but useful at other times. They honestly just amused Ryou, and he knew when he was spotted they'd both over react.

"Sorry I'm late!" Miki announced herself, coming through the window- automatically stopping at the scene that was playing out before her eyes.

Emily was trying to catch Nanami and Minako, glaring daggers. While Kaitlynn tried to defuse the situation and Ryou just watching while leaning against a wall. Above all, Miki wished she'd came later because now the two charas and Emily glared at her.

Miki gulped, "Sorry I'm late, let's get started?"

Emily scowled, "Draw. Now."

Miki didn't have to be told twice, she started to draw into her note pad, making different decorations and ideas on the paper. She drawled every little detail, and within ten minutes, Miki was done to a point where Amu would both love it and be surprised.

"Draw, Drew, Drawn"

With those words, the drawling becomes the room. Pink , green, orange and blue streams where strung across the room, the tables also those colors. Balloons floated in various spots in the room, and there were stars hanging from the roof. A little stage was put in as well.

"Miki." Emily whispers, looking around. "It's perfect."

"So this is for the after party?" Shin questions, entering the hall room.

Ryou nodded, hearing the question first, "Yeah, the plan is to get people here before we have Sora bring Amu after the show. It's a surprise."

"That's the point of a surprise party, Stupid." Emily teased.

"That's rude." Zero mutters softly behind Ryou. The chara was shy.

"Where is Sora?" Kaitlynn asks, making everyone, including the charas sweat drop. They all told her the plan repeatedly.

"Sora took Amu shopping for the day, until three. Where she'll come back over to the studio and talk to Inori about the opening act." Emily re-explained.

"From there we go to the show and play." Ryou added.

"Then we come back here and yell surprise." Shin finished.

Kaitlynn perked up, "That's right! I remember now!"

Emily face palmed, while the males sighed and Kaitlynn laughed. How could a person be so forgetful?

_**With Sora and Amu**_

The mall wasn't overly crowded, sure there were still people who glanced at them knowing they had skipped their classes, but Sora told Amu to stop worrying. He'd taken her to various stores, finding nothing for the theme but that was all right, maybe the next store would actually have something. Amu once again went her separate way while Sora went to the jewelry, looking. Nothing seemed to be catching his eye to give Amu as a gift, but something did now. It was a simple necklace, a heart shaped clock on a chain. It seemed vintage, with its little floral designs. He knew she'd like it.

"I'm going to head on back to try these on Sora." Amu motioned to the multiple dresses in her arms.

"Sure, I'll head back over in a minute." Sora says, watching as the pinkette retreated to the back of the store before he turned around towards the jewelry stand.

"Can I help you?" A sales woman stood in front of Sora, a tight smile on her face.

"Actually you can." Sora said. "That necklace, can I get it?" He point towards the heart clock necklace. The sales woman nodded, unlocking the glass display back and carefully taking the necklace out and handing it to Sora.

"It's beautiful, I'm sure she'll like it." The woman smiled. "She's a lucky girl."

Sora chuckled, "Well, it's a birthday gift. Can we hurry- I don't want her to come out and catch me in the act of buying this gift."

The sales woman nodded, taking the necklace back from Sora and placing it in a small white box, tying it with a red ribbon and handing it back to Sora. "Your total will be forty four dollars exactly."

Sora took his wallet out, taking out two twenties and four dollars bills- slidding them over the counter to the sales woman before pocketing the little box.

"Thanks" Sora says, heading to the back of the store to find Amu, who was already waiting there with her hands on her hips.

"You know, you take forever to walk back here." Amu laughed, smiling at Sora with a full smile. "Slow poke." She teased.

"I walked fast enough." Sora grinned. "The dress looks good, do that twirling thing models do. Oh or a cat walk- I love those."

Amu's face fluttered with a soft pink blush. She wore a orange dress that barely reached her knees, with little frills at the end and a floral design, plus it had that one shoulder thing going on. She did a twirls, making the dress spin with her, a lightly laugh erupted from her chest.

"I thought I'd wear green, to match your tie." Amu softly admitted.

Sora laughed, "Well both of us will wear orange and match and we will look _amazing_. Don't you agree?"

"Hell yeah I do!" Amu exclaimed, jumping up. " I like this one, what about you?"

Sora slowly looked her over, nodding in approval. "You look stunning, but what happened to the other million dresses you had?"

Amu waved her hand in a dismissive matter, "Those didn't work out very well. Plus I liked this one the best."

'Well hurry up and change so we can buy this and go eat before we meet Inori and Emily." Sora grumbled when his stomach growled, making Amu break out laughing as she reentered the dressing room.

Swiftly Amu changed back into her own clothing, leaving all but the orange dresses and walked with Sora back to the check out in the front of the store to pay for the orange dress. Amu had loved it because in a way, it reminded her of Sora. Then she felt guilty for even having that though as a flash of blue hair in her mind. She always remembered Ikuto as she got closer with Sora, because Ikuto was this constant reminder, one that left her behind once with Tadase. One who visited a short while before he left again and didn't answer her calls when Tadase broke it off with her. A reminder of all the joy and heartbreak she ever felt.

"Your total is twenty one dollars and fifty cents." The sales man rang Amu up, but just as she was about to hand over her money- Sora gave the bills flashing her a smile.

"It's on me." He says with a slight shrug. "A birthday gift."

Amu shook her head, "Sora, really you don't have to-"

"I _want _to." Sora cut off, grabbing the bag with the dress handing it to Amu. "It's your day and I'm buying you everything, including lunch."

"Sora that's a little too much to ask for." Amu protested, not wanting Sora to feel like he should buy her everything.

"Amu." Sora said seriously. "Suck it up and enjoy the fact that I want to do this. Please because you are the only female I've ever really wanted to buy anything for."

Amu looked away as they walked, feeling that blush returned. She hated this feeling, it was wrong but also felt so right. She was blissfully happy but she just didn't want Sora to pay for everything. She didn't want anyone to pay for her, that's just who she was. Amu didn't like it when people spent their money on her.

"Fine." Amu huffed out giving in. "Let's just get something to eat."

The duo made their way to the food court, occasionally their hands brush one others with the close proximity, causing each to fluster. In the end, Sora bought both Amu and himself a corndog, with fries and lemonade.

"You really were hungry, scarfed that poor corn dog down as if it was nothing." Amu teased, biting into her own corn dog.

Sora playfully glared in return, biting a fry in half, "Shut up. You're just a slow eater."

Amu scoffed, "No, I just eat like a normal human being were you eat as a starving animal. Careful, don't choke."

"I am _not_ an animal Amu!" Sora protested.

"Baka Neko." Amu retorted with a smirk.

Sora in return, sweat dropped before kicking Amu's leg, which kicked back- causing a kicking war. Anyone who passed by could mistake the two friends as a couple playing footies.

"Ouch!" Amu hissed. "Stop it."

Sora on the other hand was dying of laughter, clutching his side. Amu had another idea though as she took one of Sora's uneaten fries and threw it at Sora's forehead. Hitting her target. "Baka Neko." Amu repeated, throwing another one of his fries.

Sora took his fries away from Amu in a protective matter, shaking his head, "It's rude to throw other peoples fries you know."

"It's rude to be a Sora."

"Amu, that made no sense." Sora gave her a look, throwing a fry at her this time.

Amu huffed, "Whatever."

"_Eh!? Sora Kaito from Ayumu Chika!?" _The female shriek caused both teenagers to freeze, eyes widen, and to look at each other.

"Run?" Amu offered.

"Run." Sora agreed, grabbing Amu's hand and raced down the mall. Running shortly behind them were fan girls, claiming their love for Sora and spurting hatred for Amu.

"They think we are on a date." Amu groans, earning a coy smile from Sora.

"Might as well had been."

Amu, once again, blushed a light shade of pink, panting for breath as they ran. She really needed to get back into shape. Sora's hand gripped hers tighten as they rounded a corner into a hall to the restroom. But instead of going all the way down, Sora pulled Amu into the janitor's closet.

"Shh Amu." Sora whispered, his body pressed close to hers.

Her heart was hammering just by feeling the heat radiating off Sora's body, just by how close her was to her. He's hand covered her mouth as they both listened to the girls running past. It was warm, and Amu struggled to maintain herself. After a few minutes, Sora peeked out around the door, and Amu saw how serious her looked in this moment, and Amu just found it breath taking.

"Close is clear Amu." Sora grinned at her, giving Amu room to squeeze past his.

"Baka perverted Neko!" Amu screeched, glaring at Sora, acting out the way she always did when Ikuto got too close to her. Or when she felt herself giving in.

"What?" Sora questioned.

"Why the janitor closet!?" Amu whined, taking a deep breath to calm herself and her racing heart.

Sora scratched his ear, "Well Amu, unless you wanted to keep running, it was a place to hide."

Amu nodded, giving a shy smile, for once- controlling herself, "Sorry I over reacted."

"A reasonable excuse. Now let's get going because Inori waits. Sora says, offering Amu a hand- who gently grasped it. Both unaware of a camera going off, catching everything.

**(At The Mayflower Studio)**

Inori paced around the room, filing through papers. Tonight, Amu was going to shine, and she'd be Inori's shining star just like the Ayumu Chika band are her other stars. The night was planned in perfect detail, where Amu would sing her opening song as a debut to the world, the work her way up to the top of the charts.

"Amu will be more famous than that treacherous Utau Hoshina." Inori muttered. "I shall beat Yukari-"

"Miss Inori? You have a phone call." The receptionist says from the speaker.

"Thank you Fiona." Inori says, picking the phone up. "Mayflower studio, how can I help you?"

"_Inori, is everything going as planned?"_ A male asks from the other end.

Inori smirked, "Of course me Liege. She becomes ours tonight."

"_Perfect. You are going well, I must say. Better than I expected."_

"Thank you sir." Inori perked up.

"_Don't screw this up."_

Inori rolled her eyes, "I won't."

"_Good. Good bye for now."_

The line went dead with a click, and Inori barely had a second to herself before Fiona paged Inori, receiving an annoyed voice.

"What is it now?" Inori vexed.

"Amu and Sora are here."

Inori smiled a genuine smile, 'Send Amu up and tell Sora to go get ready with the others."

"Of course." Fiona clicked off.

Within a few minutes, Amu stood in Inori's office, holding the bag with her dress.

"Amu darling." Inori smile broadly. "Happy Birthday."

Amu set her bag down, returning Inori's smile. "Thanks." Amu says. "I gave the band the music sheets already, so that's already taken care of."

Inori nodded, grabbing a box from her desk, "You are such a hard worker, that's why me and the company invested in this for you." Inori says, sliding a small box over to Amu, who eyes the box skeptically because knowing Inori, the gift wasn't cheap.

"I can't." Amu began.

"You can and you will." Inori insisted. "Now open it."

Amu gently took the box, unwrapping the cubed cardboard that fitted in her hand. Her eyes widen when she opened the lid.

"Inori, this is too much." Amu said, carefully picking the car keys up from the box.

"Nonsense darling, this happens to be a perk of the of the company. One way or another we issue you a car for your own use but in your case, I am giving you a car as a gift."

Amu let out a squeal of excitement, glopping Inori, "Thank you! Oh god, thank you!"

"You're very welcome." Inori laughed, patting her head affectionately. 'Just take care of the car, which will arrive tonight and will be officially yours once a papers come in so we can transfer the car under your name."

Amu nodded again, a grin on her face.

"Now my little Amu, go get ready for the concert. You are after all opening the show." Inori says, watching as Amu happily bounce each step she took as she left the room.

**(Mayflower Backstage)**

"Are you nervous?" Kiku asked as Emily curled Amu's hair.

Emily was over half way down with the pink hair, the curls looked much like Kiku's teal. Amu was already in her orange one shoulder dress, which Emily adored. When Emily saw that Kiku had re-hatched, she'd been so happy and excited for Amu, saying hello to Kiku and just being Emily.

"Just a little." Amu answered honestly, receiving a silent smile from Kiku.

Emily then decided to butt in, "So anything happen at the mall with you and Sora?"

Amu's eyes widen slightly, "No why would you say that?" She answered a little to fast, and that didn't go unnoticed by Emily.

"Answered a little too fast Amu." Emily raised an eyebrow. "You like him and he likes you, that my friend- is quite obvious. Now spill."

Amu sighed, explaining the fan girls, how he bought her the dress, excluding the janitor closet and the hand holding or she's never hear the end of it. Either way, Emily would have dragged the information out of Amu sooner or later.

"And I don't like him!" Amu argued.

Emily gave her a look, "Please, you had that look plus he bought you a dress! He won't even get me a cup of coffee!"

A smile found its way onto Amu's lips. Sora had been telling the truth- he really had wanted to buy things just or her, and that made her feel special.

"See that's what I mean right there." Emily pointed to Amu's smile through the mirror. Amu opened her mouth in protest but was cut off quickly. "No, don't give me that crap about how you don't like Sora when you in fact _do._ Forget that other guy, Ikuto, or whatever the hell his name was. He _left _you, not only once but _twice_ and he doesn't even have the decency to keep contact. Amu, you just have to face the fact that he isn't coming back and you should move on!"

Emily's words cut through Amu as if they were a sharp blade. It hurt but Emily did have a point. Ikuto left, promising to return. Sure he returned once, but he left the very next day leaving her with Tadase, who broke up with her a few weeks later due to the fact he believed they make better friends. She didn't feel heartbroken because she knew had liked Ikuto more that she'll ever like Tadase. But deep down, Amu had this gut retching feeling Ikuto wasn't going to return because maybe he found someone in Paris while searching for his father. It would surprise her, and surely it would hurt her, but Amu also knew that she couldn't wait around forever.

"Amu, oh god- I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-" Emily covered her mouth with her hands.

Amu stood up, by now Emily was finished with her hair, "No you're right Em, but still the truth hurts like hell but-" Amu offered a smile, "But I'll survive and get past this. I just need some time."

Emily nodded, still feeling guilty for her harsh words, "Of course, to rush past this."

"Emily, don't worry. I'm not mad at you for saying the truth so don't act all weird." Amu grinned. "I'll meet you at the stage."

Amu left the dressing room that she'd shared with Emily for now and headed towards the main stage were the yelling of the crowd could be heard. It made the nerves grow on Amu's skin. Shin and Ryou were already there with Inori, who looked up to the pink chara bearer, who was being followed by Kiku.

"So she hatched?" Shin smiled at the teal chara.

"This morning." Amu nodded.

"Welcome back Kiku." Inori greeted.

Kiku giggled. "Thank you, Lady Inori." Kiku did a curtsy to Inori.

"Didn't know you had the desire to become a lady." Ryou commented, earning a glare from Amu.

"Hey you two! Play nice!" Kaitlynn scolds as she walked up to them with Emily and Sora shortly behind (who looked to be in a deep conversation, which Amu believed was Emily giving Sora the third degree on what happened at the mall in his own words.).

"So we are all here?" Inori inquires, glancing around at them all. "Yes? Good! Now your show begins in five minutes, so go set up on stage while we prepare to draw the curtains back."

They all nodded besides Amu who was looking around, just barely realizing her guardian chara's weren't here besides Kiku. "Where are Ran, Miki, Su and Dia?"

"Helping!" Nanami interjected quickly. "Helping with something for after the show. Don't worry Amu." Amu eyes the purple chara of Emily with a skeptical look before letting it go. She wasn't going to get the truth right now, so be it.

"Go on now." Inori shoved the six teenagers to the stage, who indeed had a theme going on. A prom type of thing.

Each male wore a tuxedo. Both Shin and Ryou wore theirs the same way, buttoned up white shirt with the ties actually tied up. Shin's tie was blue, where Ryou's was green. Sora was the odd one out, messy hair versus Shin's and Ryou's neat combed hair. His orange tie was loose, hanging around his neck and the tip two buttons of his white shirt were unbuttoned. Sora had that sexy model look going on.

Kaitlynn's blonde hair was straight, going past her shoulders. She wore a green lacy dress that had a vintage touch and look to it. Emily's brown chocolate hair was a neat bun, wearing a midnight blue prom dress with a sparking belt of faux diamonds around her wait. Amu's curly pink hair still cascaded past her shoulders down her back, as if it were a soft pink waterfall. She wore her orange one shoulder dress in a way she never had in public before.

Above all, the girls matched each matched one of the guys. Kaitlynn matched Ryou, Emily matched her twin brother, and Amu of course matched Sora.

Sora was already at the drums, ready to go. Shin at the guitar's with Ryou and Emily. Kaitlynn was ready with the key board. Amu was the one standing center stage.

"Are you ready?" Kiku questioned, floating in front of Amu, who was currently putting on the microphone ear piece.

"Yeah." Amu let out a shaky laugh. "Just a bit nervous you know… the crowd."

Kiku grins, "Don't be Amu-sama! Song. Music. Dance!"

A little music note appears in Amu's pink hair, instantly fending off any lingering nerves. In front of the Ayumu Chika band members, the nervous girl that had been standing in Amu's spot just a minute ago was now standing with confidence as she glanced over her shoulder at them with a small smirk.

"Ready?" Amu tilted her head like a puppy.

"Of course!" Kaitlynn squealed and with that, the curtains drawled back, the stage dark before Kaitlynn began with the key board, a soft haunting melody fallowed.

"_It's the boy you never told "I like you"_

_It's the girl you let get away_

_It's the one you saw that day on the train_

_But you freaked out and walked away"_

Sora entered in with the rhythm of the drum, followed by Emily, Ryou and Shin joining in with the vibrations of the guitars. Amu was striding around the stage, all eyes on the opening singer as she danced around the stage. Fan boys and girls were all questioning exactly who the new pink haired singer was. They wanted to know.

"_It's the plane you want to catch to Vegas_

_Things you swear you'd do before you die_

_It's the city of love that waits for you_

_But you're too damn scared to fly"_

Amu's eyes landed on Sora, who was watching her as she pranced around the stage. A grin slipped onto her lips as she slowly went towards him, ignoring the fact that all eyes were on her. She was oblivious to the fact on how exactly it looked when she sang to Sora.

"_Hit the lights_

_Let the music move you_

_Lose yourself tonight_

_Come alive_

_Let the moment take you tonight_

_Lose control tonight."_

Amu repeated this line twice, moving towards Shin then Ryou before returning back to the center stage. Amu swayed her hips, moving around happily as the lights flashed various colors.

"_It's the time that you totally screwed up_

_Still you're tryna get it out your brain_

_It's the fight you had when you didn't makeup_

_It's the past that you're dying to change"_

Amu started with the hand motions, making heart motions with her hands. The crowd was going wild, cheering.

"_It's all the money that you're saving_

_While the good life passes by_

_It's all the dreams that never come true_

'_Cause you're too damn scared to try_

_Hit the lights_

_Let the music move you_

_Lose yourself tonight_

_Come alive_

_Let the moment take you_

_Lose control tonight"_

Inori smirked, watching Amu with a sense of pride. It was hers. She had Amu exactly where she wanted, only preparing to get Amu higher in society. Inori was deceiving and obsessive, and right now- Amu was indeed her prize.

"_It's a mad, mad world_

_Gotta make an escape_

_It's a perfect world_

_When you go all the way_

_Hit the lights_

_Let the music move you_

_Lose yourself tonight_

_So let's go (go,go,go) all the way_

_Yeah let's go (go, go, go) night and day_

_From the floor to the rafters_

_People raise your glasses_

_We could dance forever."_

Amu felt free, and by now Kiku had undone the character change, letting Amu embrace this experience on her own. Kiku wanted to prove to Amu that she could do this, all she needed was a boost of confidence.

"_Hit the lights_

_Let the music move you_

_Lose yourself tonight_

_Come alive_

_Let the moment take you_

_Lose control tonight_

_It's a mad, mad world_

_Gonna make an escape_

_It's a perfect world_

_When you go all the way_

_Hit the lights_

_Let the music move you_

_Lose yourself tonight."_

The music slowly faded away, signaling the end of the song. The crowd went wild, cheering, applauding, and claiming their love for various members of the band. Amu wore a broad smile as her eyes instinctively swept over the closest people of the crowd. The front row was the closest to her eye sight, and that when she saw it- the flash of blue. Quickly she put her attention onto that flash of blue, Amu's honey eyes meeting a pair of blue that she longed for and deeply missed. A pair of blue eyes that she was convinced she wouldn't see again for a while. The mere thought of his name made Sora's name enter Amu's mind, but the shock was too much. It felt as if her heart was breaking all over again.

"_Ikuto_." Amu whispered softly, unaware that both blue and orange neko males heard her loud and clear.

**Authors Note**

**So I think this is the longest chapter so far, and I really did love that SoraXAmu scene. What about you readers, who do you ship in this story? How did you think of my ending right there? And Inori…. Anyone even want to talk about her? She's a fun character, so is Emily and Sora. Sorry it took so long to update but I was trying to make this the best I could.**

**The song is **_**Hit the Lights **_**by Selena Gomez, which strictly belongs to her. **

**Please R&R what you think will happen in the next chapter, I like seeing you readers make guesses. **


	5. Chapter 5: Unhappy Birthday Wishes

**So how did you all like my little cliffhanger there in the previous chapter? I loved it personally, but I know what's going to happen ha-ha. I think for the first time in a while, I'll take time to return comments from the reviews. **

_Guest- _

"_Didn't you say in the first chapter her grandmother had died? She lied to Utah telling her that her grandmother was sick and that she had to take care of her. When in reality her grandmother had died and she needed to be their for her mother."_

**Amu's grandmother is a big part of the main plotline, and you'll see why she hasn't been mentioned since the first chapter, but she is still alive. So technically it wasn't a lie, but not the whole truth either.**

_Amulet Mystery-_

"_what does akiko represent. And I know soon amu will believe in kilala more and then akiko. why neko boys always neko baka's are the ones she fall for why oh and I just hope you'll get the net chapter up soon when should we expect them to be up"_

**What Akiko represents will remain a secret until the time to know comes, and I'll be honest- that might be a while yet. Hehe, you are right about how Amu will soon believe in Kilala, but how she believes will be a mystery. And Amu having a fetish for neko baka's seems to be a problem doesn't? Don't worry though; there is a twist with that.**

_RED-_

"_I love amuto and im all for it but i also really liked soramu ...i feel like ikuto needs to work for her cause soras been there and hes helped her and he needs to have a fair chance with amu too...update soon ...like...tomorrow? ? Please"_

**I've always wanted do a story with Amu having a love interest other than Ikuto and actually staying with that other love interest, which is what this story's foundation is. Don't worry though, there will be some Amuto scenes and Ikuto will have to work for Amu, it's not a just forgive and forget thing.**

_Jewel of the Dark-_

"_The Sora and Amu scene was really cute. I love that song! I love Selena Gomez' songs! Oh and my guess is the rivalry of Ikuto and Amu has began, or Amu will feel really bad about having feelings for both Ikuto and Sora. I think I'm definitely wrongXD_

_Update soooon"_

**The Sora and Amu scene was so much fun to write, like you don't even know lol. I love Selena Gomez's songs too! The rivalry between Amu and Ikuto has indeed begun but you are right about both, Amu will also feel bad for having feeling for both our neko boys.**

** So yeah, that's all there is to really answer, and thank you for the reviews guys- you are the best so I shall give you the next chapter!**

Chapter 5: Unhappy Birthday Wishes

Amu had to rip her attention away from Ikuto's surprised blue eyes to scan the people besides him to affirm her curiosity. The next pair of eyes that came into contact with Amu's honey was purple, Utau's. Amu held her gaze there for a split second, taking in the surprise, pained look that reflected in them, and then Amu ended her stare down with Utau, glancing at the other guardians and Kukai. A forced smile plastered itself onto Amu's lips as she looked into the crowd, away from the returning people whom she wasn't ready to face yet.

"I'm Hinamori Amu, opening act for my good friends, Ayumu Chika!" Amu proudly stated into the microphone, forcing the thought of Ikuto to the back of her mind. "Here's my good friend and leading singer, Emily Toma!"

Quickly disconnecting the microphone on her ear, Amu rushed off the stage, head down to avoid any eye contact. As Emily passed, she glanced Amu a worried glance. What could be wrong with her friend? A second ago she'd been happily prancing around the stage. Amu though, just kept walking-tossing her microphone onto the counter by the stage in deep thought. The pinkette knew that she'd get the third degree by both sets of her friends. They wouldn't let her be, and Amu knew that. Clenching her fists. She shook her head.

"I'm not going to let them get pulled in."Amu mutters under her breath just as Inori emerged into the hallway.

"Amu, you okay dear? Why did you rush off like that?" Inori softly questions, eyes focused onto how Amu was agitated.

The word _no_ burned on her tongue, but she held it back. Amu had this burning desire to kick the guardians and Ikuto and Kukai out. She didn't want them here with the rising count of x-eggs, which have mysteriously have just stopped-which meant nothing good. A new enemy was on the rise, who seemed more powerful than Easter ever was. Once they even nearly killed Emily, who had minimal experience with x-eggs. That day, that incident motivated Amu to train more, because never did she realize until that moment just how exactly the world of shugo chara could be so dangerous.

"I'm fine." Amu finally answers with a shrug. "I just need to be alone."

Inori raised her eyebrow, "Amu, if you need to be alone, you aren't fine."

Amu let out an irritated sigh, "Inori, I _want _to be alone, besides Kiku will be with me- isn't that right Kiku?"

The little teal chara flew out under Amu's pink hair, flowing above her bearer's head. Kiku eyed Inori; she'd been listening in onto the conversation and had a strong urge to tell the woman to leave. Inori seemed to be ignoring Amu's wishes, which to Kiku was like disrespecting a queen.

"Lady Inori, by no disrespect, you should leave Amu-sama alone for now. Amu –sama wishes to be alone, maybe you should give her some space." Kiku politely says with a frown.

Inori squinted at the teal chara, _who does she think she is? _Above all the things Inori wanted to say, she nodded at Amu. "Sorry, I didn't realize I was being so insensitive. I'll leave you alone dear."

"Thank you Inori." Amu smiled thinly, taking a step back and retreating down the hall into her dressing room. Kiku fallowing.

**In the crowd**

Ikuto was still in the state of shock that Amu left him in from the moment he realized it was _her _who was actually singing on the stage. She was more grown, he could easily tell that by just looking at her, looking at the way she held herself while singing. Amu had seemed so confident when she danced around the stage, not faltering once, but when she made eye contact with him, a certain haze seemed to cloud her eyes. Oh, her honey eyes that once were so gullible and easy to confuse held so much more now. Pain, love, despair, all of it, even joy. There was nothing more that Ikuto wanted in that very moment than to yank her to him, hug her closely and whisper sweet nothings into her ear, but the look she gave him disable him. Amu had this haunted look as she gazed at him, as if she wasn't sure he was actually _there_. That hurt more than anything above all that she'd question his presence.

Utau on the other had felt more furious at her so called best friend, whom she been worried sick about was over here dancing around under a spotlight singing and hadn't even bothered to answer a simple phone call or damn email. Utau's purple eyes burned with tears, anger and saddens mixed unevenly in her heart as she clenched her skirt tightly in her fists. The moment their eyes meet, purple meeting honey, Utau saw that spark- that worried spark she got with Ikuto when she was involved with Easter. That worried spark represented everything, just who the hell was Amu protecting? What exactly had been going on at home while they'd been traveling? Why did Amu just blow them off? Utau just couldn't understand while the anger was bubbling up, _why _hadn't Amu just called?

"I'm Hinamori Amu, opening for my good friends, Ayumu Chika! Here's my good friend and lead singer-Emily Toma!" That caught Utau's attention, making her question how exactly Amu had come into contact with the band in the first place? Was it at school? That would make sense, the band after all did attend the same school, but Utau knew personally, that Amu had never had a spark of an desire for sing nor dancing. What changed?

The female in the blue dress stepped up, walking past Amu. Her brown hair in a neatly placed bun. Jealousy went through both Rima and Utau when the girl, Emily Toma, casted Amu a worried glance. It was not her spot to worry for their friend. Emily Toma did not deserve to be by Amu, not after what she's been through, but yet they don't know what the band and Amu had been through themselves.

"So that was my very good friend, Amu." Emily giggled. "Tonight she was preforming her very first song she wrote herself, so I just want to say congratulations to Amu for becoming a singer/songwriter. Oh, and I want to wish her a very happy birthday! I couldn't ask for a greater best friend!"

That sent both blond females over the edge, providing that they sent glares to the brown beauty on the stage. Emily was unaware of the green and purple eyes who glared daggers, but instead nodded back over her shoulder. Ikuto felt utterly useless, having to being that he forgot today was Amu's birthday, but Tadase, who had been sad since the beginning of the show, felt the most guilty. He dated Amu, he broke up with her, but he'd also been close friends with her. How could he have forgotten some so vital as her _birthday?_

The music started, plying various beats, beats that Utau wasn't paying attention to, but Kukai moved his hand to grab hers, sending a wave of calm over her, but it wasn't enough. No matter how hard she tried, Utau couldn't get a grip on herself.**  
**

"_Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep_

_Dreaming about the things that we could be_

_But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,_

_Said no more counting dollars_

_We'll be counting stars, yeah we'll be counting stars"_

Ikuto eyes lifted up towards the stage when he felt someone's gaze on him, realizing with a hint of confusion that it was the drummer who glared at him. The drummer was the very guy, one whom Ikuto wanted to very much punch, was the one Amu sang to with that smile that was only meant for him. Not some bed headed orange haired drummer.

"_I see this life like a swinging vine_

_Swing my heart across the line_

_In my face is flashing signs_

_Seek it out and ye shall find_

_Old, but I'm not that old_

_Young, but I'm not that bold_

_I don't think the world is sold_

_I'm just doing what we're told_

_I feel something so right_

_Doing the wrong thing_

_I feel something so wrong_

_Doing the right thing_

_I could lie, could lie, could lie_

_Everything that kills me makes me feel alive"_

Yaya was having a blast, probably the only one actually enjoying herself. Kukai was busy trying to comfort his girlfriend. Ikuto was drowning in jealousy and self-pity. Tadase was suffocating guilt. Nagihiko was calm to say the least, just trying to actually sort out everything with Kairi. Rima was the only one actually thinking of ways to make Emily disappear from Amu's side.

"_Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep_

_Dreaming about the things that we could be_

_But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,_

_Said no more counting dollars_

_We'll be, we'll be counting stars"_

Utau couldn't take it anymore, listening to this singer who she found very annoying. Instead, she ripped her hand from Kukai's, despite his protest and stood up- walking past the seated people into the isle. Ikuto watched his sister for a second, before getting up and fallowing, soon enough Kukai fallowed the siblings whom Rima and Tadase fallowed. Kairi had a feeling on what was happening and shook his head at Yaya and Nagihiko.

"There's no need to overwhelm her." Was all Kairi had said.

**Amu's Dressing Room**

Birthdays a about celebrations, about being around those you enjoyed. This was something Amu did not enjoy, sitting by herself in her dressing room with Kiku where her other chara's were god knows where. Today just seemed to be a day full of secrets and surprises. Amu knew that Emily and Sora had been keeping secrets from her; it was obvious about how they had a tome schedule-which they never had because they were both the most unorganized people on earth. Then there was the fact that Ikuto and Utau had been in the crowd that they were back in town and would want answers. Well she wanted answers herself from Ikuto and Utau.

Had Utau known where Ikuto had been all this time? Or why the fact was Ikuto here, now out of all the times she called? Amu clenched her fists, she trusted that stupid black cat, told him how she felt while dating Tadase, but at the break up, when she'd called him- she received a deadline. The next day she called and some girl had picked up, shattering Amu's heart entirely. She'd been pushed aside while Ikuto was shacking up with some ditzy character. Even after that she called, only once did Ikuto answer but to only tell her he didn't have time to talk because he had a lead on his father's whereabouts. She cut contact with him completely, and seeing Ikuto here shattered her again.

"Amu-sama, you can talk to me." Kiku gently says, landing on Amu's knee.

Amu's head was bent over, her long pink curls covering her face. A tear rolled down her cheek onto Kiku's teal hair. Pain clutched her heart, why was she so upset? Amu didn't know, she wasn't questioning it. Maybe this was good, get the pain out now before they came to cause more.

"I'm not ready to face them." Amu whispered, closing her eyes. "I lied when Utau asked me why I didn't go with them, I told them I had to take care of my sick grandmother, who is in fact healthy and well. How can I tell them that I was tracking my dead brother across town? That my mother and father left with Ami to America and I didn't want to go because I'm obsessed with trying to _find my brother?_"

"Tell them- they will find out one way or another Amu-sama, be truthful. The truth will only set you free." Kiku cooed reassuring but only got a laugh from Amu, a laugh of hysteria.

"That's what he told me before I watched him get hit by a car, before I had to bury him six feet under and lay a rose upon his casket. That truth will only set me free." Amu made a sound, one that sounded like repulse. "Look at where that got me; I'm not good at telling the truth because I saw him."

Kiku lit up, a grin on her face. "That's good! Now you can go talk to him!"

Amu looked at Kiku; her honey eyes seemed a shade darker. "He was watching while his lackey almost killed Emily. Trust me when I say that when I finally do get to talk to him, it won't be some happy reunion."

"Amu-sama." Kiku softly trailed off watching as the pinkette laid her to the side, gazing off to the floor. That's when she felt it, the presence of other chara's. Quickly she hid behind Amu's think pink hair, causing the bearer to straighten up just as the door slammed open.

"You know, it's rude to slam one's door open without an invite or even a civilized knock." Amu's cool-and-spicy façade slipped on.

"No, what's rude is to ignore phone calls and emails where people are worried about you, but find you dancing and singing on a stage!" Utau's all too familiar yelling made Amu tilt her head to the side, eye's narrowed into slits.

"Maybe I just didn't want to talk, or maybe I didn't have the _time_." Amu says, eyes softening. "But I am sorry Utau-chan that I didn't answer, I was busy."

"With what?" Utau questioned, hands on her hips. She was being flanked by Ikuto and Kukai, who were flanked by Rima and Tadase. "What had you so busy that you couldn't answer? Please, enlighten me."

Amu stood up, Kiku moving with her covered by the pink hair. "As you saw on stage, I was busy with a career."

"You never had a thing for singing." Kukai interjected, getting a cool glare from the pinkette.

"If you'd let me finish." Amu sharply said, getting a nod from the athletic young man. " And I was busy with the x-eggs." Amu kept her eyes on Utau's. "Like I said, I was busy- but you had time to enjoy you tour- which I heard was a big success."

"You don't get to do that." Utau snapped.

"What?" Amu asks, eye brow raised. A bad habit being picked up from Inori.

"Change the subject! You could have come with me! With everyone and traveled!" Utau yelled, and suddenly everyone who wasn't Amu or Utau felt as if they were stepping their privacy. "But you had to take care of a grandmother who wasn't sick. Yes, Amu I checked."

Amu pointed an accusing finger, "You had no right Utau!"

"Why didn't you go? Tell the truth." Utau took a step forward.

"Sing. Music. Dance." Kiku whispered lowly from under Amu.

Ikuto's ear twitched picking up on the small voice. The chara was unfamiliar, not Ran, or Su, or Dia or Miki. Ikuto watched though as Amu's necklace turned into a small microphone, watched as her slumped shoulders straightened her posture graceful. Had Amu gotten another chara?

"I simply didn't want to, because I wanted to stay here at home. I wasn't ready to go." Amu said, eyes widen. She couldn't stop the words from falling out of her mouth.

Utau eyes filled with hurt, before rage flared up. "Well if that is how it is, I'm glad you didn't come. We had a great time without you."

Utau's words pierced at Amu's heart, and the pinkette couldn't take it, she turned around, fast enough so the teal chara was in plain view. Surprise overfilled everyone, Amu had bearded her fifth chara.

"Why?" Amu whispered to Kiku. "You know that I would never say those words, Kiku. Why?"

Kiku eyes were cold when she glanced at the group at the door way. "They are wavering the balance in your heart." Kiku voice dropped to a whisper. "You are dangerously close Amu-sama to losing your control."

"Leave." Amu whispers.

"You heard her." Kiku says, looking at the group.

Amu raised her eyes to look at Kiku. "Not them, you. Kiku, go with Emily or Sora."

"Sora will ask questions" Kiku says.

"Then don't answer them." Amu said simply, watching Kiku become compliant and flying past the six figures in the doorway. "Yes, she is mine- it happened a week after you left, around the time the Ayumu band befriended me. She isn't the only one- I have two more." Amu walked over to her vanity, pulling the two eggs from her bag. "They won't hatch, and in a way, I'm glad they aren't."

"How could you say that?" The disbelieving voice came from Tadase, who's pushed his way past Utau into the room.

Amu looked lazily and the two eggs in her hand, a facial expression that everyone saw. "I've bearded seven charas, were is that normal? One or two? Okay yeah, maybe, but _seven? _I must be indecisive because it is getting me nowhere."

Kukai, being the first to notice Amu's tone of voice, stepped up. "What do you mean Amu?" _Please don't let her lose her way._

"You all must think that this means I'm powerful, it doesn't." Amu put the eggs back in her bag. "I can't control my power, I'm not a hero- I'm dangerous."

"No you're not." Ikuto said, taking a step closer.

Flashes of the ambulance went through Amu's mind, causing her to clench her fists. "But I am. I caused a little girl to go to the hospital because I lost it, I lost control and my powers became destructive, it hurt her." Amu set her cold gaze onto Ikuto. "The guilt eats at you, you know? I tried to call you Ikuto, hell you were the only person I ever tried to call, and you know what? _You stopped answering._ I was a foolish girl who was helplessly in love, but hurting someone else, another being- it changes a person."

"Amu-chan." Rima caught the pinkette attention, green eyes set in worry but Amu was now looking at Utau, who looked at the multiple chara bearers with a void expression.

"You need to say something." It wasn't a question that Amu asked, it was a statement.

Utau stepped closer to Amu, both in a stare down. Utau couldn't grasp exactly what Amu was trying to say, but maybe that was the problem. She didn't understand Amu anymore, because this Amu wasn't the same one Utau left at the airport. This Amu was strong and mature. She wasn't scared; she was worried about their well beings.

"I have a lot I want to say, to yell at you- even maybe hit some sense into you, but in the end it won't matter. I can see that whatever you've set your mind on, your set in doing just that because you are that stubborn. You can't save us all from whatever it is you are trying to, whom ever it is you are trying to protect- it doesn't matter. Amu, you can't spare us from your problems, because we are your friends and as your friends, we have to get into your mess so we can help clean it up." Utau softly says, stopping in front of Amu. An emotion flickered in those purple eyes, going by so fast that Amu couldn't tell what exactly it was. "You know where to find us when you're ready to let us in."

"Where is Miki?" Yoru suddenly appears in question, looking at Amu accusingly.

Amu shrugs, "Beat's me, and apparently I'm not the only one that has secrets."

"Did I hear the words secrets?" All six chara bears, except Amu, turned towards the voice that Amu was so relieved to hear.

Amu put her hands on her hips, "Of course, baka neko."

For a second, everyone thought she was talking to Ikuto, all glancing at Amu and expecting for her to be looking at Ikuto but she wasn't. Instead she smirked at the orange haired male in the doorway, who gave Amu a lazy grin.

"I would say that isn't very nice but I can't complain." Sora nonchalantly says, moving past the crowded door way towards Amu, spinning her around like a prince spinning his princess in a dance. "After all you are matching me, and I can't complain if a beautiful person as you matches an even more beautiful person as me."

Amu flustered, and for a second the six other guardian bearers caught a glimpse of their Amu as she blushed lightly. Ikuto, feeling the jealousy rise to new high levels, clenched his fists as her glared daggers at the orange haired male who blocked them from Amu's view. All Ikuto wanted to do was rip Amu away from him.

"You sound stupid, well stupider." Amu mutters, catching a glance at the other people in the room and gently moving away from Sora. "You said we had somewhere to go after the show?"

"Yup, and we better go before Emily has my head for not getting you there on time." Sora says, gently holding a hand out for Amu to grab and for a second, no one thought she would grab it- expecting for Amu to push the hand away and call the boy stupid again. Instead, Amu did place her own hand into his, causing yet another surprise.

"She isn't going anywhere with you." Ikuto said, blocking the door with Kukai and Tadase helping him.

Sora raised an eyebrow, "And who are you to have a say in what Amu does and doesn't do? Last time I checked, she was free to make her own choices, like voting."

"Not old enough to vote stupid." Amu mutters under her breath, but no one was paying her any attention. Instead, Ikuto took a step forward, causing Sora to let go of Amu's hand and gently push her behind him. Ikuto noticed this, and his eyes even narrowed more if that was possible. Yoru got the hint, character changing with Ikuto.

Sora watched with a bored look as Ikuto's blue cat ears and tail appeared, causing a flicker of interest in Sora's eyes and a smirk to play onto his lips. To annoy Ikuto more, Sora glanced over his shoulder at Amu, "So when we were in the janitor closet and you called me a baka neko, was he the reason?"

All eyes focused in on Amu like lasers, "So not the time Sora!" Amu said, slapping her hand across the back of Sora's head.

Sora chuckled, "Zero, character change."

The little orange chara came out of Sora's pocket, resting on its bearer's orange hair just as the orange cat ears and tail appeared from Sora.

"So I guess it's safe to say that Amu has some sort of cat fetish. Or at least a thing for cats?" Kukai says, causing the tension in the air to worsen as Sora and Ikuto had a stare down of their own.

"Sora." Amu warned, grabbing Sora's arm and digging her nails into the skin. "Sora!" Amu repeated only to get no response. Sighing she looked at Ikuto, who was focused now on Sora and instead looked over to Utau, who was giving Amu a look as if to say _what-the-hell-is-going-on-between-you-two?._

"Are you two making out finally?" Emily Toma said, turning the corner to Amu's dressing room to only stop abruptly. "What the hell is going on here?"

"Get Sora out of here." Amu hissed at Emily.

"No, if he leaves- so do you because I will not leave you here." Emily huffed, crossing her arms. "We have plans birthday girl- not including the stare down between neko boys."

As if remembering something, Sora suddenly looked away from Ikuto to Amu. Then out of nowhere, Sora picked Amu up and tossed her over his shoulder. The door way was being blocked, and being the lazy person he is, Sora turning to the window. "Cover your face, Amu."

"What?" Amu questioned, just as Sora turning and ran to the window, crashing through the glass. "YOU STUPID BAKA NEKO!" Amu screamed as Sora landed on his feet, smirking up to the window of Amu's dressing room at Ikuto-who stood there with everyone else.

Emily on the other hand was grinning. "Meet me there Sora!" She called, watching as Sora swiftly jumped to the rooftops. Kiku had flown out the window, restless to get back to her bearer who was being carried by the rooftop jumper.

"What the hell is tonight?" Utau asked Emily, who had already been walking away.

Emily stopped with a sigh, "Listen tonight is Amu's birthday and we are throwing her a surprise party, and I'd invite you but I don't think that's a good idea, not until she's ready. I don't want to push Amu, so if I were you- I'd keep my distance. Especially you, Neko boy."

With that, Emily walked away with the six friends of Amu watching after her. They all knew she had a point, because by just watching the way Amu interacted with Sora sparked realization that Amu had her own secrets, and her own feeling that apparently seem to exclude them all. Ikuto had already been replaced, what about everyone else? Ikuto had over reacted with Sora, and knew that only succeeded in pushing Amu more away. Utau seemed easily set off with Amu, because one word ignited this fire that wanted to fight. Kukai just missed this girl whom was a sister and Rima missed her best friend. Tadase just missed Amu. Maybe, Emily had a point- give Amu a little space, but stay close.

**Symphony Hall**

"What are we doing here?" Amu questioned, hand tracing the stone pillars of Symphony Hall.

"Waiting." Sora says, hands in his pockets, grasping the small box. "Those people, they were your friends?"

Amu nods, not looking at him. "Yeah, I didn't know they had come back or else I might have had greeted them in the airport instead of fighting and arguing."

"You are aware that fighting and arguing are the same thing right?" Sora chuckled, watching Amu as she glared playfully.

"Yeah, I know." Amu smiled slightly, feeling utterly tired- so she sat on the top steps.

Sora, pulling the box from his pocket, moved towards Amu until he was finally sitting next to her. He wanted to give the box with the necklace to her when they were alone, but he found it hard to actually get Amu alone. The necklace in the box was probably the most meaningful thing he'd ever given Amu, something that actually caused thought and came from the heart.

"I wanted to give this to you when we were alone." Sora says, gaining Amu's undivided attention. "I know I'm not the most sentimental person, but Amu Hinamori- you are the god damn best thing that has ever happened to me in the past year and a half. I'm going to be straight forward, I have feelings for you- not love but attraction." Sora places the box onto her lap. "Happy birthday."

Amu, nervously avoiding Sora's gaze, took the box and unwrapped it, trying to push his confession in the back of her head. With shaky hands, Amu pulled the last of the wrapping paper of to reveal the little box. Amu slowly took the lid off, her honey eyes softening at the necklace that laid inside. She pinched the chain in-between her fingers and took it out.

"It's beautiful." She whispered, handing the necklace to Sora, turning and brushing her hair away.

"There you go." Sora softly breaths out, clasping the necklace onto Amu.

She slowly turns around, eyes looking down at the heart clock necklace. She didn't want to look up, but she did, meeting Sora's gaze. Slowly, he placed his hand onto her cheek, softly stroking the skin of her cheek with his thumb, which Amu oddly found she liked. Her heart was racing, and she found herself leaning into his touch, eyes closed now with a small smile on her lips. Sora's instincts then took over, and before he could stop himself, Sora was leaning in until his lips meet Amu's. Amu opened her eyes, unsure of what was going on until she glanced down. Sora's other arm snaked around her waist, pulling her closer, that's when Amu found herself responding, kissing back as her fingers wrapped themselves into his hair. She pressed closer, kissing him until she had no more air, finally pulling back with breathless pants, eyes trained onto her hands. Sora gently placed his hand onto hers.

"Don't." She whispered, guilt filtering in as she thought back to Ikuto. Wasn't she betraying him somehow? Sure she was angry with him, but this was not the route to take. "I can't do this."

"Amu, you push away everyone. I thought it was just me." The mocking voice gained both Amu's and Sora's attention, it was familiar to Amu somehow.

"What do you mean?" Amu asked, standing up from the stairs.

The voice chuckled, and a tall hooded figure stood in front of them, x-eggs surrounding them. Surrounding the stranger.

"Reveal yourself!" Sora shouted just as the stranger flung their hand, shooting a black beam. Amu, not hesitating, pushed Sora out if the way, causing the beam to hit her. A scream escaped Amu's lips, a scream full of pain. Kiku came out of her egg, confused at what was going on.

"Even after all this time Amu, you try to act selfless, but you aren't. You're just as selfish as me."

_You're just as selfish as me. _

Amu eyes widen, forcing herself realization hit her harder than the impact of a train hitting a wall. No, this couldn't be happening, not now. The hooded figure raised his hand, grasping the thick hood and pulling it down. Silver hair, blue eyes, and that awful smirk that meant nothing good.

Ichiru.

And if Amu was thinking correctly, that Ichiru was the same person who conducted the almost death of Emily, then that meant that her brother wasn't that far away. This was her chance.

**Author's Note**

**I had so much fun writing this chapter, like I really enjoyed that show down between Sora and Ikuto. Who would like a fighting scene with the two? I'd love that so much. Where there any surprises that actually were surprising? I feel like there was, but that could just be me hoping. This chapter actually introduces the villain of the storyline, the problem got some light shined on it. **

**Oh, plus how were the reactions with Utau and Ikuto? Were they in character? I tried to keep it in character. How about Amu's reactions? The song that Emily was preforming was **Counting Stars by One Republic**. Anyway, please review. **


End file.
